This application claims priority of Spanish Application Ser. No. 9902835, filed on Nov. 10, 1999, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is directed to a device to automatically deploy the weight on a fishing line for troll fishing and the like.
One of the main problems troll fishermen have is positioning the weight at the suitable distance with respect to the bait. There are several types of weights on the market, but all of them require manual action for release. This manual action interrupts the natural action of fishing and causes several inconveniences.
An object of the present invention is to overcome this problem by preventing any action that may prevent direct contact with the catch.
The present invention has achieved this object by providing a device which has several weights and passes over the line where a stop or tourniquet is placed that performs the function of preventing the line from slipping. The stop is placed at a distance chosen by the user.
While the fisherman draws in the line, the device reaches the end of the rod where pressure, sufficient to release the aforementioned stop, is applied. By its own weight, the device slides slowly over the line until it reaches the bait.
The device can be made of any suitable plastic or metallic material in different colors or sizes, thus satisfying the needs of the fisherman depending on the type of fishing being done.